Dates Don't Always End On a Nice Note
by girly tomboy
Summary: In which the agonizing pain in Kagura's chest only seems to intensify whenever that stupid Sadist is near.


**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, or if it seemed rushed, but I hope you enjoy either way!**

* * *

Dates Don't Always End On a Nice Note

X

"Oi Sadist, take me on a date."

"What? Have you fallen for me so hard that you can't even ask me properly without screwing up, China?"

The aforementioned vermilion haired girl huffed in anger and frustration, and Sougo couldn't help but wonder, flabbergasted, as to why she had the urge to demand such a strange request. There Kagura was, standing defensively, donning a small snarl and contempt practically radiating through every pore in her body as she sulked in her recent defeat with the Sadist, yet she had the gall to ask him on a _date, _of all things.

Of course, Sougo didn't dare outwardly express his inner confusion, his trademark apathetic facade belying his true emotions. Kagura suddenly yelled at him again, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yo, shit-faced Sadist, hurry the hell up!" The vermilion haired fighter was a significant distance farther than where she previously was, her back facing him as she looked over her shoulder. She had halted mid-step, already walking towards the direction of what appeared to be a cheap restaurant quite a distance away, indicated by the way she was drooling when she turned around to look back at him.

Sougo had half a mind to refuse partaking in her food spree, when suddenly, an idea popped into his head, no doubt being of the malicious and sadistically devious intent. Looking at her, he languidly strolled over, hands in his pockets, and inwardly smirking as he saw her frustration grow little by little. When he neared, she was about to turn around again, if not for his hand shooting out to grip her chin tightly and thrusting her head back in his direction. Startled cerulean orbs were met with a pair of mischievous crimson ones, staring back at her defiantly.

"Sure, I'll take you out, China. Hell, I'll even pay for all the food that's going to be stuffed into your gluttonous belly with my own money. In return, however, I have the jurisdiction to do whatever I want with you afterward, including ordering you around," the Shinsengumi officer bargained, a wide smirk etched across his features. Kagura's face, however, was pulled back in a snarl as she stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance, sporadically jerking her head away from his grasp.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why the hell would I want to obey you, of all people?!" The Yato female all but screeched in his face, the mere notion of her under his beck and call had her fuming.

"And who wanted to go on a so called 'date' in the first place? Your call, China. You either agree, or you can go by yourself," Sougo challenged, a glint in his eyes. Although he wouldn't openly admit it, he expected her to agree, albeit reluctantly. He was quite curious as to why she had called him out to that in the first place, and was betting on the fact that it was important enough for her to go along with his condition.

Fortunately, Sougo's luck ran true, indicated when Kagura discreetly bowed her head to avoid eye contact, an embarrassed glint in her eyes. He waited silently, watching as she raised her head up again to look at him, a slightly abashed expression on her face as she awkwardly stuttered out an affirmation.

"F-Fine, I'll let you o-order me around. _But,_" she emphasized, a spark returning in her eyes, "We have to spend the entire day together," the spunky girl finished, her slightly pouting and diffident face from earlier replaced by eagerness and determination. Towards what, he didn't know, but was adamant on eventually finding out. In a flash, he was standing beside her, towering over her petite frame and staring at her expectantly.

"Well? Lead the way."

* * *

An hour, several dozens of piles of dirty plates, unwanted stares, and an empty wallet later, and Kagura could honestly say that that was one of the best meals she had ever had. Sougo, on the other hand, was feeling quite spent. Literally, seeing as he had to pay for twice her weight's worth of food. He silently glared at her, the aforementioned girl too busy blissfully eating the remnants of a fruit parfait to pay attention.

Kagura, upon finishing the dessert, let out a small burp, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips soon after. Finally remembering that there was another person within the vicinity, she glanced at the one and only paying for her meal, and gratefully thanked him, not noticing the slight widening of his crimson orbs as he stared at her in shock.

"Thanks for the meal, Sadist!" As she said this, specks and crumbs of food fell off her mouth and onto the table, making Sougo grimace at the mess she was further adding to. Quickly, on a whim, he reached over, napkin in hand, and smothered it onto her face, wiping harshly and earning muffled protests from the girl seated in front of him in the cramped booth. Once he was sure not a piece remained, he let go and sat back down

"Tch, girls are supposed to know how to take care of themselves. Actually, this doesn't surprise me, since you _are _a beast, after all," Sougo taunted, a smirk donning his features as he watched her become riled up, about to stand up and march over to where he was smugly resting, multiple obscenities on the tip of his tongue.

"I think we're done here. Come on, it's _my _turn now, China." Before Kagura could protest, her flaxen haired companion had already hoisted her from her seat and was mercilessly dragging her through the restaurant exit, ignoring her hasty shouts and the weird gazes the civilians threw their way.

After looking around, the flaxen haired young man walked onto the curb and called for a taxi, immediately opening the car door and pushing the vermilion haired girl in, following soon after, and quickly giving the driver the money.

"Take us to Oedo Amusement Park. Oi, China, you're damn lucky I make more than what _Danna _could ever pay you in a whole year. And besides, what man would ever want to marry a beast that eats more than he does?" Sougo mockingly asked, earning a sneer from his female companion, her eyes lighting up in a brilliant shade of blue.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing, you rotten Sadist? If you're going to force me to do something heinous or try to kill me on some rides or whatever, I'll refuse," Kagura angrily spat out, disdain and caution evident on her pale complexion. However, her expression of contempt quickly morphed into one of shock when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrists tightly and brought her face close to his, their breaths mingling.

"Listen here, brat. A deal is a deal; I pay you for your meal and spend the day with you, in return for you doing whatever the hell I want. Remember? So don't go acting all high and mighty when you agreed to it in the first place. It's too late to back out now, _China,_" he finished, his usual deadpan expression failing to hide the glint of annoyance in his crimson orbs. Kagura observed him with her shocked eyes, still staring, and just when she opened her mouth, seemingly about to consent, albeit grudgingly, the unthinkable happened.

She. Spit. On. His. Face.

"..."

"..."

"Gyaaahhh! You damn bitch! I'll kill you for sure now!"

"Go ahead and try it if you can! Who do you think you are, messing with the Queen of Kabukicho?! Gyahahaha!"

The girl was too busy holding her stomach, fits of laughter escaping her lips to notice when the flaxen haired officer hastily wiped the spit off his face and lunged at her. Caught off guard, she only had a second to react as he started to attack her.

Thus, chaos was inevitable as an all out brawl ensued, complete with hair pulling and biting and scratching.

As the driver eyed them from the rear-view mirror cautiously, watching as they threw insult after insult at each other, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

_'Ah, youth.'_

* * *

Four hours later and Kagura, much to her mortification, was genuinely having a great time. Despite the weird glances people threw their way, seeing as they were covered in cuts and bruises upon entering, she had ignored all of their stares and had immediately bounded over to the scariest looking roller coaster she laid her eyes on. Of course, it was an added bonus when the Sadist had somehow managed to forget his seat belt and was screaming bloody murder while holding onto dear life the entirety of the ride.

Immediately after, she had burst into laughter, tears streaming down her face as she rolled around on the ground, him trying to kill her definitely worth the show she had the pleasure to watch earlier. Even with him swearing her out, the ecstatic Kagura couldn't be deterred and all but dragged the sandy brown haired officer to all of the rides, eagerly awaiting in each of the lines.

After many failed attempts on Sougo's part to incapacitate the vermilion haired Yato along the way, or at the very least, publicly humiliate her, he had finally brought up the deal they had made as he threatened to leave, causing her to inwardly scowl and her mood to dampen, hoping he had forgotten.

And so it was to be inevitable that the weird pair would earn curious glances from passerby when they happened to come across the strange duo resting on a nearby bench, the bishounen-esque male nonchalantly sipping a drink while his feet were comfortably rested on the back of the younger, foreign looking female, who was currently on all fours and chewing a piece of cotton candy in her mouth. They could practically feel the murderous aura radiating from every pore in her body.

"Oi, Pochi. Be a good dog and go fetch me a refill," Sougo demanded, secretly reveling in the fact that she was, for once, doing what he said.

"Go kiss my ass, slave driver," Kagura rudely stated, almost on the brink of snapping. She had absolutely no idea why she had even agreed to his condition the first time he brought it up. Countless of times has she thought of just throwing caution to the wind and forgetting the deal altogether, but a tiny, miniscule part of her conscience had nudged her into staying every time.

As of recently, her feelings toward the Sadist were, for lack of a better term, quite complicated. The majority of the time, she had a tempting urge to just bash his face in, which of course, she wholeheartedly tried to execute.

However, on the rare occasions in which they called for a truce, her mind would sometimes drift off, playing with the idle notion of taking the very same hands which wielded her weapon against him and doing something less violent to him, and more gentle. Of course, she fervently cleared her head of such thoughts moments later, after fully realizing she was thinking them in the first place.

An abrupt pressure on her ass immediately snapped her attention to the Sadist trying to slurp the remnants of the drink. He had a malicious flicker in his crimson orbs as he literally kicked her bottom with his booted shoe, earning a snarl from Kagura as she bared her teeth and glared at him.

"Pochi, what are you trying to say? I'm _so _hurt," Sougo mocked, making the girl in front of him snort in disbelief. He was about to retort when she suddenly straightened up, making his leg, which was resting on her ass, plop toward the ground. In the blink of an eye, she was holding his empty cup in her hand and was already walking away, heading towards the vendor he had bought it from. Sougo smirked when he heard the distinct curses she muttered along the way.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and to say that Okita Sougo was pissed was an understatement. Seeing as that useless China still hadn't returned, he started to trudge his way over to the vendor in hopes of publicly humiliating his slave for the day by making him wait.

Only to find said girl stuffing her cheeks full of food as a group of three guys who looked a little but younger than him sat with her and watched her, amused and chuckling. All of a sudden, he felt a weird pang in his chest and he felt an overwhelming urge to march over there and snap their scrawny bodies in half. As he thought that, his legs suddenly had a will of their own and started to move toward the jolly group, wholly intent on breaking them apart and rightfully taking his slave back.

"Are you sure you want to be seen around such a hideous beast, gentlemen?"

At Sougo's voice, the three strangers looked up, ignoring the fact that Kagura had started to steal bits and pieces of their portions of food as well, futilely trying to satiate her endless hunger. They were met with a pair of blank, blood red orbs. His deadpan expression and nonchalant stance failed, however, to belie the growing venom laced within his voice.

They trio merely stared at him before, much to his irritation, turning around again to stare at Kagura once more, completely bypassing the fact that he was donning quite a familiar police uniform and was grasping the hilt of his _katana _lightly, about ready to pull his weapon out and slice the three apart. _'Tch. Brats these days.'_

Seeing as his method to slightly unnerve them didn't work, he resorted to another tactic and instead opted to just approach the gluttonous Kagura and drag her away by force. Sougo was somewhat successful in forcing her to stand up, the last full plate of food still in her hands, and was well on his way to the exit, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

The young Shinsengumi officer barely turned around when he saw one of the three guys spontaneously toss his opened drink at him, fully intending to splash the sudden newcomer with the contents in his cup. If not for Sougo's insane, beast-like prowess and agility, he would have no doubt been drenched already. In the nick of time, Sougo had pulled Kagura in front of him by the arm, and used her as a human shield against the onslaught, completely wetting her from the head to the upper body.

Oh. Hell. No.

Hell to the fucking no.

Someone was going to die a painful, bloody death today.

All of a sudden, the flaxen haired young man was reminded of the time at the Yagyu mansion, and had a small fit of chuckles, trying to hold his laughter in lest she turned on him and provoked him to fight her. When he glanced at her, she looked quite unamused, and the substance slowly dripping down her head and matting her hair to her forehead only made him burst into more laughter, clutching his stomach as he attempted to breathe.

"I'll murder you, bastard Sadist. You piece of shit, I'll murder you!"

Without warning, Kagura turned around and lunged at the flaxen haired man, hands out and fully intending to strangle him, wet strands and locks still matted to her forehead. Sougo, seeing it the perfect opportunity for payback for disobeying his order, lifted her by the waist mid air and casually spun her around, causing the petite-framed girl to yell indignantly.

"What the hell! Put me down!" Kagura kept flailing her arms and legs, gradually starting to feel nauseous. It didn't help that the Sadist's face was staring up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She was just about to hurl when suddenly, he stopped and just held her an arm's length away, still high up in the air. Thinking that he was going to let her down, she breathed a small sigh of relief.

That is, until she felt a lurch in her stomach, and suddenly, the whole world turned upside down.

Kagura's immediate reaction was to hold the front flaps of her cheongsam, in case any civilians had the unfortunate chance to take a sneak peak at her undergarments. Sougo, who's grip was on her currently struggling legs, caught onto that and only chuckled even more.

"Who would have thought that you, of all things, had modesty," he teased, greatly amused as he watched her face turn crimson, both from embarrassment and the blood rushing to her head. "But I have to wonder. Why are you so damn light, even though you're such a gluttonous beast?"

The flaxen haired officer heartily laughed once more, and was about to start spinning her again, futile struggling and all, when suddenly, he caught three pairs of hungry eyes staring at them within his peripheral. Daring to look, he was met with the same three guys from before. This time, however, their gazes were clearly directed on Kagura's creamy, bare legs, visible through the flaps because of her useless flailing.

Immediately, Sougo's mood darkened and he glared viciously at them, a malicious aura radiating all around him. Hastily, he hauled her up by the legs and unceremoniously dumped her over his shoulder, all the while ignoring the weird noise that came from her throat and staring at the three younger guys, daring them to do something. Seeing his warning, they inaudibly gulped and quickly looked away, fingers slightly trembling. Satisfied with that, Sougo lightly patted Kagura's ass and turned around, nonchalantly strolling away, a protesting Yato girl over his shoulder.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Sougo had to cover his ears for fear of becoming indefinitely deaf, the shrill, outraged accusations Kagura threw his way increasing in volume. While he was resting on the park bench, arms propped and legs crossed, she was in a a defensive stance in front of him, tapping her foot and pointing.

"Hasn't _Danna _told you that it's rude to point? Gorillas have more etiquette than you."

Around half an hour ago, the young Shinsengumi officer had abruptly ended their visit to the amusement park and had called a taxi to drive them back to the Kabukicho park. During the ride, much to Kagura's confusion, her male counterpart had promptly shrugged off his Shinsengumi jacket, casually draping it over her shoulder, muttering something about flimsy, wet shirts and self awareness.

Now, as Sougo sat there, he felt a strange flutter in his stomach as he watched the way Kagura's fiery cerulean eyes lit up whenever she threw another insult at him, his jacket seemingly unforgotten on her dainty shoulders, and had to wonder what had suddenly came over him.

_'Since when did I let this girl dictate my life so much? Damn, with China beast yelling at me over here, it's hard to tell who the master and who the slave is.'_

"This is all your damn fault! If I had known my chest would hurt this much, I wouldn't have asked you today in the first place! How are you going to make up for this, haah?!" Kagura finished, slightly panting from exploiting her throat so much and glaring at him all the while.

Sougo was about to retort, when suddenly, his crimson orbs widened and what she had just said started to sink in. Abruptly, his head snapped up to stare at her intently, causing her to halt in her rant midway.

"W-What? Stop staring at me, creep. Why don't you just- "

"Why did you ask me on a date? Answer, China."

The flaxen haired man's sudden question caught Kagura off guard, and she blinked a couple of times before finally, the Yato girl had an abrupt change of personalities and looked away, now finding the ground quite interesting. Her brazen, annoyed accusations had ceased and she looked abashed and was fidgeting.

"That's none of your business."

In an instant, the roles were reversed and she felt herself being slammed into the park bench, her butt landing on the seat forcefully. She hissed in surprise and slight pain, but was forced to look into her arch enemy's blood red orbs as he tightly gripped the sides of her arms, capturing her in place. Sougo's eyes, although Kagura would never admit it out loud, had a steely tint in them that slightly unnerved her. She noticed he was rigid, and she felt his grasp on her slowly start to tighten, undoubtedly leaving marks.

"Don't you remember? A deal is a deal. The moment you asked me, I was already involved, so it is my damn business. Now fucking answer me, China," Sougo grit out, his voice surprisingly calm and cold, yet was laced with a burning rage, threatening to spill out in a sudden burst.

Kagura, who had sat stock still, eyes widened in shock, seemed to have regained control of her body and violently shrugged his hands off, thrashing until he finally let go. She then proceeded to glare at him, yet relented and told him.

"Fine, I'll tell you! It's because _you're_," she screamed as she suddenly pointed a slender finger at him, "So damn _infuriating! _Every minute, every hour, every day, your stupid, disgusting face always, _always _pops up! W-When I see you, my face starts to burn and my chest starts to hurt!" At this, the vermilion haired Yato clenched the front of her cheongsam tightly, a look of perpetual agony on her face.

"Why does my heart always beat so much when you're near?! It's fucking annoying! I even tried to stay away, and took some of Gin-chan's old man medicine, but nothing changed! I had asked your disgusting self so I could try to stop it when I saw your ugly, stupid, sadistic face, so then why?! Why won't it go away?!"

At this point, poor Kagura was gripping her chest tightly, one hand pulling on her locks in frustration. She donned an expression of anguish and tears were threatening to spill. Sougo, however, after realizing what she implicated, couldn't stop the sudden light headed euphoria he felt and the uneasy lurches and flutters in his stomach even if he tried. Although seeing her in such torment didn't bode well with him, he nonetheless smiled softly, slowly approaching her and leaning down to eye level.

When the flaxen haired man neared, Kagura suddenly panicked and started to flail her arms in front of her, a warning look on her face. She was about to scream at him when suddenly, he cupped her face with his larger, sturdy hands and brought his lips onto hers, gently caressing her mouth with his own.

Kagura's large, cerulean orbs widened impeccably as she sat there, frozen and rigid, not daring to move. The gentle, soothing sensation on her mouth as he kissed her was overwhelming, to the point where she didn't know what to do and instead opted to just stare at his own half-lidded, crimson orbs in shock and confusion. After a while, Sougo let go, just as she was starting to lose breath. He caught her lower lip in his own and nibbled slightly, earning a muffled whimper on her part, before finally detaching himself to stare at the vermilion haired Yato's disheveled appearance.

"If you want that feeling to go away, just meet me here tomorrow, _China,_" Sougo airily whispered, a lazy smirk on his face. Abruptly, he stood up and turned around, chuckling lowly at the sight of a still frozen Kagura, no doubt trying to register what he just did. He hastily waved and started to walk away, but not before shooting one last glance at her figure.

"Oh, and if I were you, I'd ditch the jacket."

His so-called rival immediately perked up at this, and was about to demand why, ignoring the fact that they had just kissed, when suddenly, a dauntingly familiar beeping sound was heard and, much to Kagura's mortification, was escalating in volume and speed. She was about to yank the jacket still perched on her shoulders off, but alas, it was too late.

Sougo's bellowing laughter was obscured by a prolonged explosion and a crash, followed by several curses of, _"I'll murder you, fucking shit Sadist!" _Without looking back, he smirked while walking away, a slight bounce in his step.

"Tch, that's what you deserve for being so damn dense, China."


End file.
